ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE This SPORE is a collaboration of 8 institutions, including the NCI, with a focus on developmental hyperactive Ras mediated tumors, particularly those associated with Neurofibromatosis type 1. A strong Administrative Core is critical for the Developmental and HyperActive Ras Tumor (DHART) SPORE to ensure consolidation of common support and administrative functions. This relieves individual projects of many important tasks and assures quality control in record keeping, services, and compliance. Our SPORE consists of four projects as well as developmental projects, a career development program, and specialized core resources. The Administrative Core serves as the central point for all administrative activities of the SPORE. It also provides structural support to facilitate efficient utilization of administrative personnel, to provide common services for projects and cores, and to promote communication between the SPORE components. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the fiscal management of the SPORE, will provide the framework by which researchers communicate and interact, and will be responsible for the biostatistics and data integration for all projects. Additionally, the Administrative Core will be responsible for evaluating research progress, consolidating common administrative functions, assuring quality control, and ensuring compliance with all institutional, NIH and grant requirements.